avalon high attempting to kill allie x
by AvalonHighLovah x
Summary: Morganna and elaine try to kill allie. will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Ali Pennington, and you may know me as the reincarnation of Arthur Penndragon, i am just here to tell you another one of my amazing stories.

Normal POV

Everyone was back at Avalon High after the summer break and no one new about the reincarnation of camalot. So Ali was walking down the main corridor because it was first period and she had to get some books from her locker. Once she got there and took her books out someone came up behind her full on, and ofcourse it had to be will."hey will you know i hate it when you do that", allie said,"yeah i know but i've got something really important to tell you" will said as h took a step back from her." Morgana is here"! "what!" allie said as she just stood there wide eyed. "she was here this morning, she was in my class, she came up to me and threatened me that if you don't meet her in the history class room at lunch she will kill Miles", "OH MY GOD" allie said as she started to tear up.

It was 3rd peiod and the gang went out onto the field to have lunch, little did they know that two shadows where watching them like hawks, they were morganna and Elaine. Anyway, everyone was sat under a tree eating their lunch, lance had a chocolate muffin, jen had a fruit salad, miles had a ham sandwich, marco had a bacon bap, will had a chocolate sandwich and allie had an apple. When allie wasn't looking marganna quickly zapped the apple, so it was like the snow white apple. So while everyone else wasn't looking they quickly snuck away.

Allie thought she saw something but forgot about it, that's when she took a bit of the enchanted apple, she bit into it and all of a sudden she couldn't break she chocked out a gasp and everyone looked at her, she dropped the apple from where she was standing and collapsed, everyone gasped when she hit the floor with a thump, everyone got up and surrounded allie, she was chocking and gasping for breath, lance acted fast, by picking her up and pushing her stomach from behind finally after about 3 minutes allie was turning purple, she swallowed the peice of apple then collapsed backwards onto lance gasping as she could finally breathe. Everyone relaxed but made sure allie was ok.

She was perfectly fine, but just needed to get her breath back.


	2. Chapter 2

Morganna and Elaine were extremely angery that their plan a had failed but there was always plan b. They dicided to coax allie into coming to them with bate. So they started kidnapping the football team one by one ending with will, jen and marco. Allie was waiting by the door after school for her friends but they were no where to be seen so she went looking for them they she heard a screem that sounded just like jen's she ran like hell to the history classroom to find morganna gripping jens hair vey tightly and lifting her about a foot of the floor, then she noticed all the jocks and her friends were there aswell, they were all tied to the wall. "allie run" will shouted she went to run but the door closed in her face then Elaine stood in the middle of the room with a scared jen by lance who was comforting her. Elaine and morganna stood there infront of everyone, the they started to incarnate spell suddenly 4 black tenticles came out of the walls and grabbe dallie by her wists and waist then they hooysted her into the air and threw her across the room and into the wall by will."allie!" will shouted as she hit the wall with an increadable force. She fell to the ground motionless. Everyone gasped. Morganna dragged her back to the centre of the room where she go out a jewel plated dagger and held it in the air"this will be the end of king Arthur she shouted before plunging the knife towards allie's heart. Allie woke up just in time to dodge the descending blade bfore it hit her. Her friends gasped in relief but quickly took on the same state of panic as morganna came running towards allie wit the blade. She dodged it and threw morganna to the floor and Elaine went down aswell.

Allie started to undo everyone, then once she undid everyone they all ran out of the school, only to be stopped by non other than morganna and Elaine, morganna acted quickly as she thrusted the blade into allie's stomach, the she twisted it and allie collapsed on the floor, morganna smirked then in a green flash she and Elaine disappeared. Everyone gasped as they saw poor allie on the floor with a blade sticking out of her side, jen ran up to her quickly and pulled the knife out only to earn an earsplitting scream from allie, lance ran up and placed his hands in allie to try and stop the picked her up and handed her to miles "heal her" he said mile suddenly used his staff to heal her. Will placed her down and tried to wake her which actually worked, she awoke to see the worried faces of her friends, she sat up only to be greeted with extreme pain in her stomach. She groaned but smiled because she was okay. It was just a flesh wound. Miles had saved her life. She thanked him and everyone asked whether she was ok, she said she was fine. Will took her home and everything went back to normal, everyone never saw the two witches again, they all thought that it was over.

Oh how wrong they all were. . .


End file.
